Of Righted Wrongs, Babies and Second Chances
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Despite their difficult situation, Dean asks his pregnant ex-wife to move in with him so he can be of help to her and the baby. Even though Dean sees other women, he can't deny that he still loves the woman carrying his child. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Despite their difficult situation, Dean asks his pregnant ex-wife to move in with him so he can be of help to her and the baby. Even though Dean sees other women, he can't deny that he still loves the woman carrying his child. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Riley Johnson.

**A/N: **So...Happy Valentine's Day and whatever... I hate this day. So I'm uploading angst. Well...kinda-angst. I feel crappy on this day of the year especially seen as I'm single again for the third time in around seven months and I have no-one to spend Valentine's day with for the eighteenth year in a row. So, I hate to be a destroyer of romance for the day but I can't stand it. So enjoy this angsty fic which will in fact have a happy ending.

I promise. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Righted Wrongs, Babies and Second Chances<strong>

**Chapter One**

It wasn't an ideal situation in the slightest, but as Dean Winchester helped his ex-wife take her things inside his apartment, he knew it was the least he could do for her.

Her cousin had moved and left her unable to pay for that house, and in her desperation she'd called Dean. Dean had been kind enough to take her in, and despite their unhappy break up, he didn't want to miss anything else with the baby. They were having a girl, and already she'd begun moving around inside Riley. Riley was the beautiful brunette that Dean had fallen madly in love with when she'd had to pay several visits to the garage because of her car, and her best friend Jimmy Novak who had been her rock as she and Dean had separated. The divorce had come in merely six months before, and Riley had announced a week later that she was pregnant.

Dean brought in the heavy bags seen as Riley was advised against lifting heavy objects. Through her whole pregnancy she'd been advised against excessive lifting, so she felt guilty when Dean had to bring of her things inside. Dean knew she was emotional a lot of the time, and he knew that she was struggling on her own, so he was doing what he could to help her. But when he got through the apartment door and he found her in tears, it pulled at his chest in the most uncomfortable way. Like it used to when they were together.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, going over to her as she sat on the couch crying her eyes out before he put an arm around her gently, "Riley?"

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble." She sobbed, "I don't mean to burden you..."

"Riley, you and our baby will never be a burden." Dean promised, "It's okay, I promise. I'll get your stuff into the spare room and I'll help you unpack it, alright?"

He rubbed her back to calm her and found her soothed easily in his embrace. Even after their divorce he'd found he was the only one who could soothe and calm her. She'd been extremely emotional throughout this pregnancy and a lot of comfort had been needed by her. He got her some water, and rubbed her bump softly to soothe her even more.

Their divorce had come as a bit of a shock to both of them, but when someone decided to tell Dean that Riley had slept with someone else, Dean didn't think before going home and confronting her. But his lack of trust in her simply pushed her away and when she was proven innocent, Dean tried to make it up to her, to apologise, but she wouldn't have any of it. Dean then took things too far and filed for divorce. He regretted it the moment the papers were signed. Both of them still wanted to be together. They loved each other so much but Riley's trust in Dean had faded a lot. She knew he was going to be a doting father but a husband? Could she really rely on him to be someone to talk to. Would he accuse her of lying to him again if she told him what was bothering her?

"Why don't we get you set up in that room, huh?" He said softly, helping her stand before moving her things into the guest room.

They unpacked together, discussing things like the house that Riley and the baby would move into, her maternity leave, his paternity leave, the next check up, the birth plan, the first few weeks after the birth, and of course, their little girl's name. As Riley took a break, the familiar movement of the baby began inside her and she smiled, gasping and reaching out to Dean who panicked for a second before he saw the beautiful smile on her face. He instantly relaxed, realising it was just the baby moving.

"She having a little dance party in there?" Dean asked with a laugh as he approached the bed, carefully reaching out to touch the bump.

After how things had ended between them he was very careful around Riley and how their contact was. He didn't want to make her feel threatened or uncomfortable at all, but she smiled at him and he placed his hands on the bump, grinning as their baby moved against their hands. He realised that his other hand was holding hers and he flushed, pulling away suddenly and looking guiltily at her as she bit her lip.

"Come here...?" She said softly, opening her arms to him.

He looked a little unsure before he embraced her, feeling her fingers stroking through the hair at the back of his head. The two were still very young. Dean was twenty-four and Riley was twenty-two, yet they'd been through so much already.

"You'll be holding my hand when I'm giving birth, Dean." She laughed softly, "It's okay to do it now. Don't feel bad."

Dean pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes, desperately wanting to just kiss those full lips and have her back. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to show it because he knew for a fact she didn't feel the same way. But that's where he was wrong because she did want him. She held onto every embrace for as long as she could without it making things seem suspicious. She loved Dean still and had from the moment they became friends. She knew in her heart he was the only man who could ever make her feel free, and loved.

Without him...What the hell was she going to do?

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Despite their difficult situation, Dean asks his pregnant ex-wife to move in with him so he can be of help to her and the baby. Even though Dean sees other women, he can't deny that he still loves the woman carrying his child. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Riley Johnson.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support with the first chapter of this fic. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! I'm sorry again for lack of updates. I'm just too tired to get words written I'm afraid. I'm doing my best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Righted Wrongs, Babies and Second Chances<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"You have a date."

The words didn't come out as a question. They were spoken as a statement. And Dean felt awful as he stood in front of the mirror straightening out his shirt before slipping on his suit jacket. He nodded at her as he looked at her through the mirror and went back to fixing up his hair.

"She must be special. You've put a suit on for her...First date too?" Riley asked, going back to her book as she gently rubbed her belly, "What's her name?"

"Lisa." Dean sighed, "Lisa Braeden. She's a kindergarten teacher."

"She pretty?" Riley asked again, making Dean feel even worse.

"Very." He told her, "I have to go."

Riley's chest tightened at the words, and the kind of heartache and upset she was feeling wasn't good for her or the baby. Her stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way and she put her hand on the bump, hiding her face from him as he headed out of the door. And Dean waited for a few moments outside the door as he fixed a shoelace and he heard her burst into tears. He stopped and turned, standing back up and leaning against the cold door for a moment. He desperately wanted to go in there and show her she was still wanted and loved by him.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered against the door, fighting the urge to go back inside.

He left while he still had the strength to, knowing it was wrong and feeling guilty about it the whole night.

* * *

><p>Dean returned earlier than he thought he would.<p>

So Lisa was kind of annoying and patronising. There'd be someone he could make _something _work with, surely. He walked in and found Riley asleep on the couch with dried tear tracks on her cheeks, and he knew he'd have to wake her to move her into bed. He locked the apartment door and got her room ready as quickly as he could before he approached her, kneeling beside the couch and nudging her gently on the arm.

"Riley?" He said softly, "Riley...?"

The young woman stirred and opened her eyes, grimacing at him before she tried to sit up and look around her. Clearly she was too tired seen as she started to fall asleep almost as soon as she'd woken up, so Dean carefully picked her up. He was so wary because of her bump and he tried not to lift her too quickly. He took her straight to her bedroom and placed her in bed as gently as he could, treating her as though she was fragile glass. He watched her snuggle into the pillows and he covered her up gently, leaning down to kiss her.

"Sleep tight, beautiful." He whispered, turning out the bedside lamp before going to lock the rest of the apartment up.

He tidied her books away, turned off the TV, and after fluffing up the pillows on the couch he found a mountain of tissues that were damp, wet or just screwed up. He didn't realise she'd been upset all night. He needed to just grow a pair and tell her how he felt. He knew that's what he had to do but after what happened between them, there was no way that she'd take him back.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at the sound of whimpers and sobs and his heart raced at the thought of Riley having problems with the baby. He shot into the bedroom, realising she was having a nightmare. Whatever she was dreaming about, it must've been pretty nasty, because she was crying...again.

"Shhh..." He soothed as he stroked her hair, "I'm here."

Her eyes opened and bore into his, and out of embarrassment she went to wipe her eyes but was stopped when Dean's calloused, yet gentle fingers began to wipe the tears away for her. He smiled tenderly at her to comfort her, watching her calm from her panic and upset before he stood up and pulled the covers over her again.

"I'll get you some water." He said softly, earning a smile from the young woman.

"Thank you." She replied, rubbing her eyes and settling back against the pillows.

She rubbed her stomach and smiled as she felt the baby move. She wondered why Dean was back alone. Dean had always been one to draw the attention of females. Always. Who could resist that handsome face? Those beautiful eyes and those perfect lips? She turned over and pulled the other pillow close to her, burying her face in it and smiling as the scent of detergent filled her nostrils. She watched Dean as he entered the room again and placed the glass on the bedside table.

"If you need me, I'm just in the next room, okay?" He said softly, "Sleep tight."

"Thank you." She whispered, "For everything."

Dean smiled and left the room again, leaving Riley on her own. The young woman sighed and turned over again, trying her best to get comfortable and get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Riley was up at five o'clock because the baby decided to kick and roll around so much the poor woman couldn't settle. Dean was shocked to see her sat up when he got up at seven for work.<p>

"You okay?" He asked, earning a tired nod from the mother of his child, "She keeping you up?"

"Yes." Riley replied solemnly, "Not that it matters. She'll keep us up a lot when she's born, I'm sure."

Dean smiled and watched her eat her toast quietly before he went to make himself some breakfast. He made himself a drink of juice because he knew how Riley loved coffee and since she was limiting it to one cup a day to be safe, he thought it cruel to parade the fact that he could have it in front of her when she'd resigned herself to flavoured water.

"If you need me while I'm at work, you have my number, and the number for work is on the refrigerator, okay?" Dean told her, earning a nod from her, "If anything happens with the baby and you can't get in touch with me, Sam's number is also on the fridge."

"Thanks." Riley replied, sighing softly as the baby began to move yet again.

Riley so desperately wanted to tell Dean she still loved him, that he was so important to her but she didn't dare. She didn't dare because it was obvious he'd moved on, and as much as it pained her to think it, she needed to move on herself.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Short snippety bits I know. Sorry. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Despite their difficult situation, Dean asks his pregnant ex-wife to move in with him so he can be of help to her and the baby. Even though Dean sees other women, he can't deny that he still loves the woman carrying his child. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Riley Johnson.

**A/N: **I know this chapter isn't as long, but it felt right to end it where I did. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the support with it so far! I want to update 'The Paths We Tread' part two and get it finished so I can move to part three, and I want to update 'We Will Not Fall' as well as do the clear out, and start a new SPN fic and a fic for Lord of the Rings. YES! I have plans! Please enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as possible!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Righted Wrongs, Babies and Second Chances<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Dean entered the apartment after his shift at work to find Riley giggling at a sitcom on television, which he actually found really adorable.

It was good that she was happy, at least. He smiled and set his keys on the coffee table, sitting beside her and watching her grin at him softly. Her eyes still made him feel as breathless as they did when he first met her. Her lips were still as beautiful and soft as they always had been and the urge to kiss them was almost impossible to resist.

"Hey, Dean." She said softly, "How was your day?"

"It was good, thanks." He replied, "How was yours? Our daughter been up to much today?"

"Rolling around like crazy." Riley chuckled, "Dinner's in the oven. I made a pizza."

Dean grimaced at her and then smiled sadly. He should've been making dinner seeing as Riley needed her rest. He reached out cautiously and touched the bump, smiling as there was movement against his hand. Every move he felt from that little girl made his heart fly, because he knew she was theirs, that she was his to help support and raise, that Riley was giving her life and that he'd be able to see her come into the world.

"How active is she?" Dean laughed, "You know, she's gonna be difficult to keep safe. She'll be rolling around and crawling all over the place."

"You bet she will." Riley giggled, laughing again as the baby rolled over inside her, "It's making me feel a bit sick."

Dean felt for Riley. She suffered terrible sometimes with her illness, and even though she wanted to experience the joys of her baby moving inside her, the sickness she felt on occasion was something awful. While Dean got a drink for her, Riley settled on the couch and rubbed her belly as though to soothe her little girl's movements.

"You excited that your papa's home?" She asked her belly, beginning to whisper which made Dean chuckle as he returned with a glass of water, "I bet he's gonna spoil you so bad when you're finally with us."

"You can guarantee that Daddy's gonna spoil her when she's finally with us." He said as he sat beside Riley, "Daddy is so in love with his baby girl and all he's seen is a fuzzy picture of her on a screen."

Riley beamed and looked at her ex-husband, taking the water from him and thanking him for it as she placed it on the coffee table. They gazed at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other before Riley looked away, feeling unsure as Dean continued to stare at her.

"Riley...?"

The knocking at the door broke them out of their moment, and Dean cursed whichever person was calling at six in the evening and he got up to answer the door, opening it to find his own brother standing on the other side. He immediately regretted cursing him, especially when he saw Sam's fiancée, Jessica Moore there too.

"Hey, Sammy." He grinned, feeling the heat of his blushing on his face, "How are you?"

"Hey, Dean." Sam smiled, giving his brother a hug and beaming as he saw Riley, "Hi, Riley!"

Everyone greeted each other with hugs, and Riley got up to serve coffee only to be stopped by the others. Sam and Jess were just dropping off the knitting that Dean's mother Mary had made and the mobile handmade by Dean's father, John. Riley smiled softly at the gifts, leaving the room to call the Winchester home to thank her former in-laws.

"How are things with you guys?" Sam asked in a hushed tone when Riley vanished into the guest room, "Everything going alright?"

"Well, I actually thought we were having a moment there but...She must hate me..." Dean breathed.

"Dean, you've taken her into your home and you're allow her to live there with the baby as long as she needs to." Sam said with a frown, "Of course she doesn't hate you. She never hated you, even when you screwed up your marriage."

"Thanks, Sam." Dean said, his face showing no other expression but hurt and remorse, "Thanks for reminding me that I destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sam gave Dean a classic bitch-face, one he had created during his teenage years that Dean had numbered thirty-seven, because indeed, Sam had _many_ bitch-faces. Those brothers had been together through thick and thin, through troubled times and good times, and Sam wasn't about to let Dean miss out on an opportunity to fix the mess that was between him and Riley. The young woman reappeared, rubbing her belly as she waddled slightly back to the sitting area.

"We'd better go, but thanks for the offer of coffee, Riley. We'll come back another day." Jess said sweetly, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Riley replied with a tired smile, going to check on the pizza which became a huge struggle, even as she just tried to bend down.

"Honey, you go and sit down, and I'll take care of dinner, okay?"

Those words were scarily familiar. Words he often used when they were married and Riley had been working hard all day. Dean wanted those days back so badly. He loved those days when he'd get back from work and she'd kiss him at the door, take his jacket and tell him dinner was in the oven. He'd shower and then make sure she went to put her feet up while he finished the meal. As he rubbed her back, Riley headed over to the couch and settled down, rubbing her bump and taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, just tired." She replied with a smile, suddenly going very pale as she hurried back to her feet and into the bathroom.

"Riley!" Dean cried, following her and kneeling beside her as she hurled into the toilet bowl, "Is this happening often?"

"Sometimes I get little bouts of sickness but nothing too bad..." Riley gasped when she finished, "I hate vomiting..."

"I know you do, honey." Dean whispered as he wound his arm around her and held her close to his body, letting her hide her face in his neck, "I know you do."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Despite their difficult situation, Dean asks his pregnant ex-wife to move in with him so he can be of help to her and the baby. Even though Dean sees other women, he can't deny that he still loves the woman carrying his child. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Riley Johnson.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this for a while. I have a lot going on at the moment, and I'm very tired, but I'm trying to keep up with my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Righted Wrongs, Babies and Second Chances<strong>

**Chapter Four**

_**Two Months Later**_

"Is it wrong that I can't help looking at these at least once a day...?" Dean asked as he and Riley sat on the couch with the baby's clothes spread on the coffee table.

They'd gotten into the ritual of looking at their baby's clothing and the toys she had, and they spent time during the day bonding with the little girl inside Riley's body. Dean had another date that night with a woman named Cassie, who happened to be a former high school girlfriend before Dean got together with Riley.

"It just means you're exited to be a dad." Riley whispered, rubbing his arm, "I can't wait for her to be here, she's gonna be so perfect."

She picked up a little onesie and kissed it, turning her attention to Dean and smiling at him as they began to pack the clothes and toys away. Dean didn't really want to go on this date. He wanted to see Cassie, but not to date her. He just wanted Riley back. He didn't believe that she wanted him though.

"What is it?" She asked, taking in the expression on his face.

"Nothin'..." Dean mumbled, "I don't really know if I feel like going out tonight..."

"Seriously?" Riley asked, trying to hide her excitement, "But...But, you wouldn't want to let Cassie down, right? You guys were great together in school..."

Dean saw the pain in her eyes when those words left her lips, and he gently touched her hand, wondering if she really did miss him the way he did her. He tried to look into those eyes, and he pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently.

"I'd much rather spend the night at home with the mother of my baby, than go out with a woman who dated me for my reputation and not who I was." He whispered, gently poking her nose the way he used to when they were a couple, "I wanna stay home with you guys..."

He rubbed her belly gently and kissed her cheek, smiling at the blush that made her face glow warmly. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her again. The fact that he'd rather stay home with her made her wonder if there was any hope for them to rekindle their relationship. She just didn't know if she could trust him to commit again, though, and the thought of being hurt by him again just broke her inside.

"I'll cancel on Cassie, and I'll order some take-out." He told her, "We'll watch a movie, huh? It'll be nice."

Riley, with a shy smile on her face, nodded at his suggestion and as he headed away to make the phone call, she grinned and covered the bump with one of the couch pillows. A night in with Dean. It would be perfect. The two of them could maybe talk about what happened between them.

"Okay, date's cancelled..." Dean told her as he entered the room again with a pizzeria menu, "You craving the ham, bacon and cheese again?"

Riley nodded as she bit down on her lower lip, blushing as he winked at her before flipping open his cell phone to order their dinner.

* * *

><p>As Riley happily ate her pizza, Dean caught himself staring at the twinkle in her eyes. She rubbed the bump gently, laughing as the baby kicked around inside her, allowing Dean to rest his hand there to feel what was happening. They soon found themselves looking at one another, their hands touching, faces mere centimetres apart.<p>

"Dean...?" Riley asked, grimacing at her former husband as he leaned closer, "What...?"

"Don't talk..." Dean whispered, "Riley..."

"Oh, my God..." The young woman breathed as a sudden sharp pain hit her abdomen, "Dean...?"

"What?" Dean asked, panicked, "Is it time? Is she coming?"

"I-I think so." Riley said quietly, taking deep breaths, "She still has a week to go..."

Dean could see the worry crossing her eyes as she blew through the pain, and he carefully wrapped an arm around her to reassure her, pressing a kiss to her head. He moved to get her bag from her room, hearing her gasp from the other room.

"Dean! My water just broke!"

"Okay, we need to go...Now." Dean called as he ran back to her, grabbing his car keys, "Come on, sweetheart."

"The floor..." Riley gasped, looking at the liquid pooling all over the wooden floor.

"Screw the floor. You're in labour." Dean told her, "It's gonna be okay...We need to go."

* * *

><p>"Blow, honey...Blow..." Dean whispered as Riley tensed up with another contraction, her voice soft as she whimpered in pain while he held her against him, "I know it hurts."<p>

The door opened, causing both to look up as Riley's parents hurried inside, sweeping their daughter into embraces despite her being in pain. Her mother cradled her head and stroked her hair, glaring at Dean who looked away from them both in silence.

"What's he doing here?" Her mother, Alice asked with venom lacing her voice.

"Now, Alice..." Riley's father, Martin said with a sigh.

"He's the baby's father, Mom..." Riley muttered, "Why do you think he's here?"

Alice released her child and glared daggers still at Dean, who shifted uncomfortably underneath her intense gaze. Riley reached across to her ex-husband, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Dean looked up at her with guilty eyes, but the young woman just smiled at him, beckoning him to move his chair closer to her.

"You doing okay?" She asked him, earning a soft nod from him as she squeezed his hand again, "Fingers crossed, we won't be waiting forever."

"Why are you even here? It's your fault that she's in this condition." Alice snarled, removing her coat.

"Hey, it took two of us to tango!" Dean snapped, "We're not teenagers. I know I ruined our marriage but I've taken your daughter in and given her and our child a home."

"Dean...Alice is just very stressed." Martin said quietly, "She's just going to go outside and get herself a drink."

Dean let out a gentle sigh as he moved over to sit by Riley on the bed, feeling her pulling him into an embrace as Alice started huffing, only for Martin to send her outside the room. He held Riley close and brushed a hand through her hair, feeling her tense up suddenly in his arms.

"Another contraction..." She breathed, pulling back from him only for him to grab her hand and put an arm around her, "Oh, God..."

"It's okay." Dean whispered, kissing her head, "Just blow through the pain."

"I'm sorry about her, guys..." Martin said quietly, "She's very stressed."

"She's stressed?" Dean asked, "Martin, Riley's the one having a baby."

He kept Riley supported while he arranged her pillows for her and lay her back against them carefully, stroking her hair as she closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. Martin watched Dean tend to his daughter, and he knew that the pair were still very much in love. Their divorce had been the result of something so silly, and Alice had never forgiven Dean for his mistakes, but Martin understood that both of them were young, and that everyone made mistakes.

"Thanks for taking care of Riley and the baby, Dean." He said, "I'm just gonna go and find Alice. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks." Dean answered, arranging the sheet to cover Riley's lap, "Riley?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." The young woman whispered, "I'm getting tired."

"I know." Dean said softly as Martin left the room, "You could try and sleep. I'll keep quiet."

Riley settled down as Dean kissed her forehead, closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable. He rested in the chair, keeping a close watch over Riley, one hand resting on her belly. He couldn't help feeling scared, but he was also extremely excited.

Soon, he'd be a dad, and Riley would be a mom.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Despite their difficult situation, Dean asks his pregnant ex-wife to move in with him so he can be of help to her and the baby. Even though Dean sees other women, he can't deny that he still loves the woman carrying his child. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Riley Johnson.

**A/N: **Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a lot of stress lately and been very tired with work. This chapter was particularly difficult to write for me because I've recently found it very hard to deal with the whole topic of pregnancy and babies. I can't explain why, but I have a want for a child more than anything in this world, so seeing other people with young babies and finding out that people I know are pregnant really upsets me at first. This chapter was hard to write for me but I hope you enjoy it. Fingers crossed it won't be this long before I update again, but with the way my emotions are at the moment, I think taking a break from writing might be a good idea. Anyway...Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Righted Wrongs, Babies and Second Chances<strong>

**Chapter Five**

"Take deep breaths, Riley..." The midwife said calmly as she and her team got Riley ready for delivery.

Dean was sitting by Riley's side, their fingers entwined in a tight hold, and his spare hand wrapping around the back of her thigh. With a slight sob, Riley lay back against the pillows of the bed, taking deep breaths and whimpering with pain. Many hours of labour had passed, so many that Dean wasn't sure how long they'd been there anymore. It killed him knowing that Riley was in so much pain.

"I think I need to push." She cried, "God, it hurts..."

"You do whatever you have to do, okay?" The midwife told her, "The gas and air is there to be used."

Riley almost tore Dean's hand off as he passed her the tube for the gas and air, taking a few breaths of it and closing her eyes as she gave her first push, crying out sharply at the pain that flooded down her back and around her lower half. She had no idea it would hurt this bad, and she was trying to keep as calm as possible and not use too much of the gas and air. She wanted to keep her breathing in control and give the baby as much natural air as possible.

"It's okay, honey..." Dean whispered as he saw tears fall from Riley's eyes.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and rubbed her back as she took the tube back into her mouth, breathing heavily. She glared at him tearfully, her expression softening as he dabbed her head and grimaced at her sympathetically. She wanted to be angry with him for doing this to her but she remembered what he'd told her mother earlier. It takes two to tango. She was as much to blame for this as him. She shouldn't even have been angry. They were getting a daughter, the little girl Riley had dreamed of from being a child herself.

"I'm so sorry." Dean whispered again, "Just keep breathing."

"I don't think I can do this." Riley panted, sobbing as another contraction hit her.

"Push now, Riley." The midwife instructed, praising the mother-to-be as she did so, "Atta girl! Good girl! The head's coming."

Dean looked up at her in amazement, gripping Riley's hand tighter. He heard a sudden mutter from Riley, one that shocked him to his very core. Of all the times for this to be brought up, Riley had chosen then to do so. Whether it was her emotional state, the gas and air or something else, Dean didn't know. But hearing that muttering of words caused his heart to suddenly soar.

"I love you, Dean."

"Riley?" He asked, supporting her as she pushed again with the encouragement of the midwife.

He winced as she let out a loud gasp and her body shook as the head was freed, but as he looked at his child coming into the world he felt all his emotions surfacing. He looked back to her, seeing more pain and fear in her eyes than he'd ever seen before. This incredible woman was working her body to the limit to get their child into the world, and he had nothing but admiration for her at that moment.

"What is it, sweetie?" He asked, "What did you say to me?"

"I love you." She whispered, taking a breath of the gas and air, "I love you so much. I can't do this..."

"Listen to me, right now." He told her, gripping her hand in his own, "You can do this. You're easily strong enough to do this."

She shook her head, laying back against the pillows and panting as she felt another contraction coming. Dean dabbed her forehead, stroking her face as she took some more gas and air. He knew this was his opportunity to tell her the truth and probably begin to repair their relationship.

"I love you, Riley. I know you. I know how strong you are." Dean told her, feeling her tense up, "You gotta push now, baby...Okay? Look at me, and push."

The midwife stared at Dean in amazement, noticing how Riley had calmed due to his words and how much harder she was pushing. The shoulders were clear and they knew Riley only needed one more push. Some deliveries took up to an hour for the baby to get out but Riley's had only taken several minutes. Perhaps Dean was an ideal distraction for her, and perhaps he knew her so well that he knew just what to do to calm her and help her along during this dangerous and difficult process.

"One more push, Riley." The midwife said quietly, "You've done absolutely brilliantly."

"Yeah, you're amazing." Dean told his ex-wife, "One more push, angel...One more."

Riley roared almost like an animal as she pushed one last time, and the cries of a baby filled the room as Dean and Riley's daughter was finally free and in the world. Dean couldn't take his eyes from his little girl as she was held up for the pair to see, and he heard Riley break into sobs with joy.

"Dean? Do you want to cut the cord?" The midwife asked, watching Riley nod to him gently in encouragement as a nurse went to attend to her.

Dean felt a tear fall from his eyes as he cut the cord keeping his wife and baby joined together, and as the midwife carried his daughter away to be cleaned up, his eyes never left that tiny child. He turned back to Riley who was being cleaned up and tended to, and as he broke into proud tears of his own he moved to the bed and cupped her face. He leaned down, kissing her lovingly as they cried together through joy and love for their daughter.

"Riley...Dean...This is your little girl. Congratulations." The midwife said softly, smiling kindly as she lay the crying child in her mother's arms, "Well done to both of you. Especially you, Riley."

Riley gazed at her baby who began to calm as she lay eyes on her mother and heard her gentle, but tired voice. Riley could barely breathe. The baby was so beautiful, just as she dreamed of her. She'd been waiting for this little girl and dreaming of her for her entire life, and now she had her in her arms. The little girl she'd wanted since she was as young as six years old.

"Hey, you..." She breathed as tears escaped her eyes once again, "Mama's here, baby...Mama's right here with you. It's all okay. Everything's okay."

The emotional woman leaned forward, kissing the child's warm forehead as the baby wriggled in the blanket she was wrapped in. Dean touched the child's face gently, hearing her squeal in response to the new sensation on her face. He couldn't help but smile at the way she was moving, kicking her legs and waving her arms as she tried to feel what was around her.

"Hi, gorgeous..." He whispered as the baby began to calm, "You beautiful little angel..."

He kissed Riley's head and held her close, breathing words of love and praise into her hair. The midwife carefully ushered her team out before turning to the couple who were lost in their little girl. Typical of new parents.

"Do you guys have a name for her?"

Dean and Riley looked at one another, and the midwife saw Dean nod at Riley with a big grin on his face. She couldn't believe how in love they were, and she knew of their situation, but it came as no surprise to her that their daughter had brought them back together.

"Lily." Riley whispered tearfully, "Her name's Lily. Lily Marie."

"Lily Marie Winchester." Dean finished, "Perfect. She's beautiful."

"I'll give you guys some time." The midwife said softly, "Happy birthday, Lily Marie Winchester."

She left the room, leaving Dean and Riley with their child. The soft murmurs of the baby filled the room as Dean brushed his ex-wife's hair out of her face, releasing tears into the crown of her head as he let his emotions get the better of him. He wasn't one to do that very often. He had a macho front that he wore very often, and had done since he was a teenager, but Riley would encourage him to occasionally let the walls come down and his emotions escape, even if only for a few moments.

"I love you so much." He told her, kissing her head, "You're an amazing woman, Riley. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shhh..." Riley soothed, stroking his face softly, "I love you too...And I want us to give our relationship another try. But I want to get Lily settled first."

"Of course." Dean breathed, sniffling and wiping his eyes, "Anything you want. Whatever you need, Riley."

"Let's enjoy the peace and quiet we have with our little one before everyone else comes to see her. We won't be short of visitors for a while." Riley whispered, "Here...She needs her first cuddle with her Papa."

Dean sucked in a breath as he was handed his daughter, and as the baby settled in his arms, he kissed her forehead gently, allowing Riley to take the child's tiny, fragile hand. The young woman looked worn and tired, but in Dean's eyes, incredibly beautiful.

They'd finally done it. Their little girl was finally with them.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
